endless_crusadefandomcom-20200214-history
Session Powers ( Glacial Genesis )
The land is enveloped in the deep frost of winter, and the only souls who dare to disturb winter's deep sleep are the restless of Ohr. Through ice and snow, the inventors and workmen toil away for countless hours, perfecting their craft in the season's deep hues. _______________________________________________________________________________________________ The following Session Powers are available from January 6th through February 1st, some purchaseable, but others only available in Glacial Genesis chests that will be available for that time only. After February 1st, you will only be able to obtain these Session Powers through Random Chests. _______________________________________________________________________________________________ Freezing Bolt - Common - Upon use, freeze a target within 10m. ( Frozen units are unable to act for their next two turns, unless they are thawed out by being able to cast a Pyromancy spell, are targeted by a Pyromancy spell, or take damage ) Trample - Common - Upon use, charge up to 10m, then Knock Back all enemies hit 15m from their previous position. Leadfoot - Common - Upon use, you cannot be pushed, pulled, or enter the Aether for this turn and the next 1d4 turns. 50% of Movement becomes Armor for the duration. Angelic Light - Common - Upon use, restore 30 Vitality to a Near Death Ally. If this restores them to Health, they recover 10% of their Max Hit Points. Snowfall - Common - Upon use, coats the AoE of 15m around you in snowfall. For each instance of Snowfall, enemies in the AoE have a +10% chance to become Frozen at the beginning of their turns, up to +40%. ( Chest Exclusive ) Aethercharge - Common - Upon use, blink up to 15m away. At end of turn, return to your position at the beginning of the turn. ( Chest Exclusive ) Mana Blast - Common - Upon use, consumes 20% of your Max MP in MP to either deal that much Magical Damage to an enemy within 15m or restore that much MP on an ally within 15m. ( Chest Exclusive ) Breaker Strike - Common - Upon use, your next attack this turn is Pure Damage and sunders your target by up to 25% of the damage dealt, reducing their Armor and Spell Resist to a minimum of 0. Sunder lasts until your next turn. ( Chest Exclusive ) _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Chill Spikes - Rare - Upon use, each opponent within 20m is struck with Icicles, dealing ( Spell Effect x 0.3 ) Magical Damage to them and Crippling them until your next turn. Ice Shield - Rare - Upon use, gain Shield Hit Points equal to ( Armor x 0.5 ). Then, the next attacker to you is Frozen. Vigil - Rare - Upon use, root yourself and gain +50% Damage Resistance until your next turn. ( Chest Exclusive ) Pact of Agility - Rare - Upon use, gain +200% Movement this turn. You become rooted on your next turn. ( Chest Exclusive ) Pact of Strength - Rare - Upon use, gain +150% Attack Damage until end of turn. Starting at end of this turn until the end of your next turn, you become disarmed and take +50% Physical Damage. ( Chest Exclusive ) Pact of Charisma - Rare - Upon use, your spells cost -80% their previous MP Costs until end of turn. After this turn and until the end of your next turn, you are silenced. ( Chest Exclusive ) _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Genesis - Heroic - Upon use, grow massive Bioarcomechanical attachments to yourself and enter Titanform. When used, consumes 25% of your Max HP in HP to grant you Titanform, which grants you an immediate 200% of your Max HP in Shield HP, x20 Size, and the Titanform Buff, which lasts until you no longer have any Shield HP. The Buff grants you +150% Movement, +100% Critical Hit Damage, +100% Spell Range and AoE Size, and +100% Attack Range, but causes you to lose 100% of your Max HP in Shield HP on each of your turns. Titanform ends when you have no Shield HP. Whenever you kill a unit while Titanform, you gain Shield HP equal to 50% of your Max HP. Glacial Blast - Heroic - Upon use, you have a 40% chance to Freeze enemies within 15m on an individual basis. Frozen enemies lose HP equal to 10% of their Max HP, while unfrozen enemies lose HP equal to 5% of their Max HP. ( Chest Exclusive ) Frost Stasis - Heroic - Upon use, freeze an ally within 15m. Until they become Unfrozen, they have the Frost Stasis buff, which causes them to receive +100% Healing. ( Chest Exclusive ) Cracking Chasm - Heroic - Upon use, open a chasm in the ground in a 25m long line in a direction. Each enemy hit takes ( Attack Damage x 0.4 ) Pure Damage, and has a 5% chance to instantly die. ( Chest Exclusive ) _____________________________________________________________________________________________